Taylor Swift Winx Club SongFics
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Song fic one shots for ALL the Winx girls based off of Taylor swift music. Title says it all,
1. MR You Belong With Me

_**Winx Club SongFics**_

_You Belong With Me_

_with_

_Musa and Riven (M/R)_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesnt get your humour like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

**Musa's POV**

I looked out my bed room window. Watched him talk to his witch girlfriend. Probably fighting with her, like always. His girlfriend's name was Darcey. She was a member of the trix.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**_

_**Hey isnt this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you find I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It would be another misrible day of school, that I didn't want to go to. I'd just watch him talk to that horrible girl, and it would torcher me. She was SO mean. The only reason she was dating him was to mess with me.

I slipped on a red top, jeans, and a red pair of shoes. I had left my hair down for the day and grabbed my backpack and walked out of the door, and to the bus stop.

When I got off the bus, I was at school, of course, and I saw him, and her getting out of her car. I sighed. I knew it was never possible for me to be with him, aslong as she was around. She gave an evil smile at me as they had walked by me.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standin by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

After that miserible day of school was over. I had walked home, since I missed the bus. Dork clouds came above me, and soon enough, I had felt a drop of rain on my forhead.

That little sprinkle turned into big, hard drops of rain. it had started to pour. It was such a horrible day today. All the things that would happen to me, this would be the worst of the day... at least I thought.

I kept walking. Before I knew it... Darcey drove by, and splashed muddy rain water, all over me. Makeing me colder, dirtyer, and more misierble for the day. The odd thing was that when she drove by, he wasn't in the car.

I watched her lights of her car disappear into the white pouring rain, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. Not a rain drop tap, but something else. I turned around and saw him.

I saw Riven. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"What are you doing here, what about-"

"Darcey? She wasn't my type. Turns out that everything I always wanted was right here. infront of me, but I haven't realized this til now." He said. He grabbed me into his arms and I let him kiss me on the lips in the ice cold pouring rain. " Musa... you belong with me."

Turns out that day wasn't so horrible after all...

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I should have done a whole lot better... I could have done a lot better. Sorry about that. Next song will be about Flora and Heila!<strong>

**Let me know what you think and I promise the next one will be better...**

**-Natty.B**


	2. FH Fearless

_Fearless_

_with_

_Flora and Helia (F/H)_

**Flora's POV**

As I walked into my apart, you could hear the rain pouring outside. I had just got home from a reunion at Alfea, and I was so tired. I wanted to cloapse on my bed and sleep. But as I had opened the door to my bed room, dozens of bright red roses covered my bed. I smiled. I ran and jumped into the pile of rose petals. They were soft, and filled with there sweet scent. I picked up a card that was lying on my bed. I was homemade, with a beautiful yellow rose on it. I opened it.

_My sweet Flora,_

_For the many beautiful things you do,_

_For the happiest moments that I see you cry,_

_And _

_For the deep joy that lies in your heart,_

_Meet me outside,_

_Your Dearest Helia._

Suddenly I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. I dashed outside into the rain, an dhe was there. Standing right in front of me.

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot, yeah**_

_**We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**_

_**But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair**_

_**Absent-mindedly makin' me want you**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road**_

_**In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here**_

_**In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me**_

_**In this moment, now capture it, remember it**_

He took me back home, all we did was drive around town. And he walked me back up to my door step. The rain was lighting up, but it was still pretty hard, my hair and my clothes were dripping water I was so wet. But Helia did something to me, somehting I wouldn't, and you wouldn't believe...

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**Well, you stood there with me in the doorway**_

_**My hands shake, I'm not usually this way**_

_**But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'**_

_**It's fearless**_

He got down on one knee, he looked into my hazel eyes, and I looked into his, then the words sliped out of his mouth and into my ears. _"Flora, will you marry me?"_

_"I have to say it's a stupid question to asked if you already know the answer," _I said softly. He got up and his smile grew bigger, and so did mine.

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Well the song is shorter then You belong with me, so it's not that short. The words I put in are more then last time I think. i think this one is better written then the first one two, not the song the chapter. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing this chapter, since it's my favorite TS song. Oh and I meant to say this last chapter but for got. I don't own winx, or the song lyrics, this goes to every chapter of it, I don't feel like saying this every time so saying it now.**

**Now if your name is, _WinxClubDiaries_, _Gloxinia_, or _LuckyNicole98_, thanks a lot for your reviews. It means a lot!**

**Natty.B**


	3. BS Love Story

_Love Story_

_with_

_Bloom and Sky (B/S)_

**Bloom's POV**

I look down at the masscara all over my pillow, as I wiped away one of the many tears falling from my eyes. Why did Oritel have to do this do this to me, take away Sky, my love. I thought he'd be the one. I don't understand that since we live in different realms, and rule different realms, why we can't date. It just doesn't make since. It's just doesnt!

I feel like Repunzel, who was stuck in a tower. I was stuck in my bedroom, until, Oritel and Marion, trist me enough that I wont see him anymore. It's not even their choice on who I date. I'm 19! I should get to choose if or not I should be with Sky. He was the one who saved them, and they don't appove him to be with me. HE SAVED THEM AND BROUGHT THEM BACK TO LIFE!

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say, "Hello,"**_

_**Little did I know...**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you, "Please don't go"**_

_**And I said...**_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

I threw the soaking wet pillow on the ground. It was too wet to keep crying on. I shoved my head into the white blankets, and sniffed. My nose was all runny and my whole face was as red a my hair tone.

I heard a soft tap. I looked up, but nothing was there, so I put my head back down.

Tap tap TAP!

I heard again, this time I knew it was something. I was coming from my window. I hoped up, and looked out. Sky was standing outside on the ground. I smiled, and all my tears dried up. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face, and I snuck out of my room through the window.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_

_**But you were everything to me,**_

_**I was begging you, "Please don't go"**_

_**And I said...**_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

_**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**_

_**This love is difficult but it's real.**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

"Sky." I whispered, and I threw myself inot is arms. I hugged him tightly and I didn't want to let him go. I missed him. I missed is scent , is words, his eyes, everything. " Sky I missed you."

"I missed you too Bloom," He said in a soft whisper, " but I have to go now."

"But you just got here. You can't leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of days. I'll see you soon, my dear Bloom," He said, and kissed my forehead, and ran off.

I climbed back into my room. I wasn't crying anymore, since I knew I would see him again. So I waited. And waited.

It had been weeks since I last seen him. I gave up on him. My parents, finnaly thought I was good enough, and wouldn't see him, so they let me go. I was free, but that still didn't change the fact that I was bethroned to another. The day I was free, I was sent to go meet my future husband, and the sad part was, is that I was happy. I was happy that I gave up on him!

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

_**And I said...**_

I got to the place where I was to meet him. I was told to look for a fellow holding a blue rose. I looked every direction possible for me to see. I couldn't find him, until a moment later.

I gentalmen walked into the building. He looked a lot like Sky, and he was holding a blue rose. I walked straight to him, when I realized, it was Sky, I ran to him.

_**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

"Bloom," I said to me. "I'm so sorry, never came back. Something came up, something important." I looked at him.

" What, what was so important that came before me?"

"Your parents wanted to speak to me," I he said. I gasped, why would those to want to talk to him for. They hated him. " Bloom, I known you for many years now. We've been through a lot. With permission form your parents, all four of them," He got down on one knee. " Bloom will you marry me?"

_**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_

_**I love you, and that's all I really know.**_

_**I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**'cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

* * *

><p>I meant to update this yesterday, since it was Taylor's Birthday, but I didn't have time, so, sorry. The only reason I remembered to update today was because a commercial for her perfume stuff came on.<p>

Next chapter, I can't wait to post. It's one one of my favorite songs! So I just can't wait for you guys to read it.

Anyway LukyNiole98, Gloxinia, and the other user, thanks for your reviews! I LOVE them!


	4. SB Breathe

_**Before you begain**_

**_Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas tomorrow! Now here is your x-mas gift form me to you..._**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe<em>

_with_

_Stella and Brandon (S/B)_

**Stella's POV**

I watched the rain run down the window, as the tears ran down my face. I couldn't stop thinking about it. EVerything that happened, every single word said, early today. It just echoed in my ears, over and over. It was to hard for me to not think about it. It was like music lyrics, that got stuck in my head, and will never stop playing, until you get another song stuck in there, or you just try to think of something else. But it wouldn't leave my mind. It was just something I didn't want to hear, that I had to deal with.

The couch I was sitting on was vibrating from my phone. It was Bloom calling for the fifth time today, every since the event, that happened earlier today. I ignored her call though, like the other four, I was just not in the mood to talk to any body.

It was just sadness every moment, and every second of this day, since what happened. Why did he do this to me? Just why?

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away, **_

_**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. **_

_**People are people, **_

_**And sometimes we change our minds. **_

_**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. **_

_**Mmm mmm mmm **_

_**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm **_

_**Mmm mmm mmm **_

_**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm **_

_**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, **_

_**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. **_

_**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, **_

_**Now I don't know what to be without you around. **_

I sniffed, and I sniffed some more, as more warm tears feel from my cheeks. My eyes stung from all those tears. I cried so much today, I felt so sick. I don't think I ever felt so sad and depressed in my whole life. I was more depressed then when my parents got their devorice. Life is so hard!

_**And we know it's never simple, **_

_**Never easy. **_

_**Never a clean break, noone here to save me. **_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, **_

_**And I can't, **_

_**Breathe, **_

_**Without you, **_

_**But I have to, **_

_**Breathe, **_

_**Without you, **_

_**But I have to. **_

I NEVER thought this would happen. NEVER! I thought we'd get married, have a family. But no. God forbid me to have any fun in my life. I was so misrible! Why did he have to do this to me. Why did he! Why?Why? WHy? WHy? WHY! I can't take all of this anymore. I had enough for one day! Why must I suffer from something he had done? It's not fair.

_**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. **_

_**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. **_

_**But people are people, **_

_**And sometimes it doesn't work out, **_

_**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**_

He know's he was almost everything to me. I couldn't breathe without him. Just why did he have to cheat on me? It doesn't make any since! He told me he loved me! He promised me he would never let me go! Why do people have to break promises, cross my heart and hope to die? I mean, if they say that, and then they break that promise, they should die! They did say that they hope to die!

I hate it when he lied to me. In LOVE _L_ doesn't stand for lie, does it? I don't think so! If it was love would be like hate! _"Love is patient, love is kind ... love never fails" _That's what St. Paul said in the Bible, but if love never fails, then Brandon never really did love me, did he?

_**And we know it's never simple, **_

_**Never easy. **_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me. **_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, **_

_**And I can't, **_

_**Breathe, **_

_**Without you, **_

_**But I have to, **_

_**Breathe, **_

_**Without you, **_

_**But I have to. **_

I looked back at the window, at the night sky, and the rain pouring down even harder. I don't even want to be under the same sky as him, that horrible excuse of a person, my ex boyfriend.

_**It's two a.m. **_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend. **_

_**Hope you know it's not easy, **_

_**Easy for me. **_

_**It's two a.m. **_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend. **_

_**Hope you know this ain't easy, **_

_**Easy for me. **_

**~FLASHBACK~**

_" Bloom, so what should we do tonight, since Sky and Brandon are at the game, it just leaves us two?" I asked Bloom, as I put the key in the door to Brandon's apartment, to get Bloom's jacket that she had left when she and I were over last night._

_"How about we see a movie, and then icecream," Bloom said. I nodded and turned the knob on the door. The door made a sqeaking sound as I had opened it._

_Bloom and I couldn't believe what we had just life was just over! _

_"Uh, Stella," Brandon said reaizing the two us were standing in the door way. He wiped the lip gloss of of his lips from the girl who was standing right next to him, " What are you doing here?"_

_"Bloom left her jacket here last night, and I do have a key. Bloom, you can get your jacket later, let's get out of here!"_

**~End Of FLASHBACK~**

_**And we know it's never simple, **_

_**Never easy. **_

_**Never a clean break, noone here to save me. **_

_**Ohhh **_

_**I can't, **_

_**Breathe, **_

_**Without you, **_

_**But I have to, **_

_**Breathe, **_

_**Without you, **_

_**But I have to. **_

I still don't understand why he did this to me. It doesn't make since to me, or Bloom, or Sky, or the others. It's time for me to move on with my life.

_**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) **_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) **_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) **_

_**Sorry**_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow! Now I have a question for you guys... I can't decided between a coupe songs to write in here, I had this all planed out a long time ago, but there are these two songs that I like and left out... so it's time for you to decide, which song should I do... <em>Sparks Fly<em>, _Last Kiss_, or_ Speak Now?_ Please pick one of those... The next chapter is one of my favorite songs of all time!**

**Now...**

_**PrincessSkylar**_  
><em><strong>WinxClubDiaries<strong>_  
><em><strong>AngeliqueKat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bloom2000<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gloxinia<strong>_  
><em><strong>LuckyNicole98<strong>_

**Thanks you six for reviewing you guys are awesome, it's funny, I post a Bloom chapter, and a lot of people review... don't worry though, each character is getting two songs... Oh and thanks Luckynicole for the comment on the pic... I can't wait til when it comes back on January 2nd!**

**Happy Holidays**

**Natty.B**


	5. MR Haunted

**Hello you guys! Well I updated because I got a bunch of reviews!I wasn't going to update until the new year, but I have so many reviews! Before you began, this story was inspired for me to write it. This happens to a lot of people, and it's very sad! Now I'll talk more about it in my note down low, some people do not like spoilers!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Haunted<em>

_with_

_Musa and Riven_

**Musa's POV**

People are mean, selfish, critical, everything. They can't live up to there words they promise, they can't tell the truth, they just lie through their teeth. They shouldn't do it!

But that's what Riven had done to me. He lied to me! Of course, everyone lies, I know, unless your like Jesus or Mary, but I bet there isn't anyone else in the world who doesn't lie, that's a live. I lie. But he lied about something big. Little lies, I'm fine with that! But he lied to me that he wasn't going to do that. He promised he would never do it, but her did!

Riven and I's relationship wasn't always the best. It was more like a fragile line, but we still got around. We had our fights and disagreements every so often, I was fine with that. But a huge lie, he shouldn't have kept that from me! He shouldn't have!

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_

_**I have known it all this time**_

_**but I never thought I'd live to see it break**_

_**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**_

_**And I can't trust anything now**_

_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath**_

_**Won't lose you again**_

_**something's made your eyes go cold**_

I miss him, but I don't regret leaving. He cared about me but he rather go get high instead of being with me. If it wasn't getting high, it was either getting drunk. He had a problem, I told him to get help, he refused. I tried to help him, he wouldn't let me. Did I don't the right thing leaving him?

I thought we would have a good life, we would get married and have kids, but that dream and thought will never happen now, all because of drugs and aclohol.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

I just can't believe he did that. Can't! It doesn't surprise me though! I wish it did. Riven is trouble. I should've listened to my father, but I didn't. I thought I knew Riven. I just thought I did. He wouldn't do this to me, but he did.

I know I walked away from him, but it feels lik he walked away from me. He did chose me over drugs. It's just sad to say and think that he'd rather get high then be with me! I don't know how many times I said that!

_**Stood there and watched you walk away**_

_**From everything we had**_

_**But I still mean every word I said to you**_

_**He would try to take away my pain**_

_**And he just might make me smile**_

_**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**_

Maybe I should go back to Jared? Or should I not? Jared would never do this to me, he was so kind to me. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I went out with Jared. It probably be better. But he's got Alice now, sadly.

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath**_

_**Won't see you again**_

_**something keeps me holding on to nothing**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

I know Riven, the Riven I knew, is not gone, somwhere inside of him, he is still there. Deep in there. If he gets help, I'll go back to him. I want to go back to him. But I don't want to go back to that! A different Riven!

_**I know, I know, I just know**_

_**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**Won't finish what you started**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't go back, I'm haunted**_

Riven I love you, I miss you, and I never want to let you go, please just, please, don't do this to me, come back to me, please!

_**Oh**_

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_

_**I have known it all this time**_

_**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**_

_**Never thought I'd see it...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sad, isn't it! And it's true, people do that, choose drugs and alcohol, over a family. Now so the next time you guys want to go get high or drunk, think of this story, how Musa felt, and what she did. I don't blame her for leaving, I don't know about you, and if you are doing this kind of stuff, do yourself a favor for me, and you, please get help!**

**Now as I said I have A LOT of reviews! Thanks a lot you...**

**Bloom2000**  
><strong>emmolina<strong>  
><strong>HannahM-P-JHS<strong>  
><strong>Gloxinia<strong>  
><strong>Mina52999<strong>  
><strong>WinxClubDiaries<strong>  
><strong>samcheese1<strong>  
><strong>WinxMusaMagix360<strong>  
><strong>musicoflove<strong>

**9, almost ten! Thanks SO much! You guys earned this chapter!**

**-Natty.B**


	6. LN Last Kiss

**__Quick update right? yeah it was just yesterday... or well basically two days ago! My time zone it is midnight exactly! So happy new year! **

**Before you began reading I meant to say this last chapter, but forgot, sorry for the many spelling errors. My laptop keyboards keys are sticky for some reason and other errors are just because I type fast... I prof read this chapter, so sorry if I missed anything...**

* * *

><p><em>Last Kiss<em>

_with _

_Layla and Nabu (L/N)_

I sat down on the couch, of my apartment, it was ours, but since he is no longer with us. I just miss him. All I have left is memories of him and the ring on my finger.

_**I still remember the look on your face**_

_**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**_

_**The words that you whispered**_

_**For just us to know**_

_**You told me you loved me**_

_**So why did you go away?**_

_**Away**_

I ran my fingers through my cruly brunette hair, as tears began to fall. Nabu was a good guy. Why do bad things happen to them? It's like he got punished for being good. That's what you see one the news all the time, someone robs a bank or something and an inosent gets shot and killed or something like that. That's wrong. The robber should've been the one to be shot. Life isn't fair.

Nabu desevred his life. He was nice to everyone, not counting the people you were trying to kill us, he was nice to everyone else. He gave flowers to little girls, helped people when they fall or something, stands up for someone when they are getting bullied. He didn't deserve to die! He didn't!

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain**_

_**Fresh on the pavement**_

_**I ran off the plane**_

_**That July 9th**_

_**The beat of your heart**_

_**It jumps through your shirt**_

_**I can still feel your arms**_

He died helping someone. For helping somebody, he gets killed. MURDERED! It's not right!He didn't deserve that! Why couldn't a hobo be murdered or someone else that I have no idea. I mean some kids ball fell into the street, Nabu went out to get it and some crazy lady with alzheimer's ran over him and killed him. News Flash lady who ran over my husband, if you have alzheimers, you SHOULD NOT be driving!

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is**_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

Never trust an old lady. They can be pretty sneaky. One mintue they are all nice to you to get you to trust them, and then you end up dead, like my finance, Nabu. He trusted a bunch of old ladys and guess what happened to him, murdered by an old lady!

I remember almost everything we did, to walking down the street, to fighting the trix or some other evil. It seems that it was only yesterday we did that, but I know it wasn't yesterday because he died last week.

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_

_**The life of the party, you're showing off again**_

_**And I roll my eyes and then**_

_**You pull me in**_

_**I'm not much for dancing**_

_**But for you I did**_

_**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**_

_**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**_

_**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**_

_**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

_**And I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is**_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

People say that everyone goes to heaven, some say everyone goes to hell, others say they go both ways, if you're good you go up, bad down, some say there's no such thing as both of them. I don't know what to believe. If you go own, side ways, I just don't. People believe in what ever they want to believe, I have no say, and they have no say in what I believe in. Where ever he is, I know it's probably far away from me, I miss him and always will.

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_

_**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**_

_**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**_

_**Hope it's nice where you are**_

_**And I hope the sun shines**_

_**And it's a beautiful day**_

_**And something reminds you**_

_**You wish you had stayed**_

_**You can plan for a change in weather and time**_

_**But I never planned on you changing your mind**_

_**So I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is**_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last kiss**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I didn't see anything wrong with it, but I did fast read it... Anyway happy new year where ever you are, if it's late, early or if you live in my time zone, exactly midnight, hope 2012 is a good year for you! And yeah, I couldn't think of a way to kill Nabu, and I didn't want to do it the same way in the show, so the first thing I could think of was about that book where that girls dog gets ran over by a car that an old lady with alzhemiers, and then the girl gets he "borrowed" bike stolen and all that... can't think of the name of that!**

**Here are my thank yous...**

**PrincessSkylar**  
><strong>WinxClubDiaries<strong>  
><strong>musicoflove<strong>  
><strong>Gloxinia<strong>

**Thanks you for a lot! Happy 2012!**

**-Natty.B**


	7. BS Enchanted

_Enchanted_

_with_

_Bloom and Sky_

I sat in my room. I was all alone. It was dark, and the only light there was, was the tv, and the moon light shining in through my window. I was wrapped in a blue blanket. Everyone was talkng about this guy. He went to red fountain. It was all over the news. That's what all the girls at school talk about. They all want to go out with him. I did as well.

_**There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity,**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

His name was Sky. He was a tall, strong blonde. He was a heroic handsome prince. The perfect gental man. He was nice and kind and every way. I wish I could just meet him once!

About a week later, I was walking in Magix, with my best friend, Stella. We were talking about him, of course. We both wished the same question. We just wanted to meet him, or see him once. Hardly any one had seen him before, besides for the boys at red fountain. Who ever has met him before, that was a fairy, they were so lucky, that they met him, they were enchanted to meet him.

I tripped over a crack that was in the sidewalk that we were both walking on. I fell backwards, but, I didn't land on the ground. I landed in someones arms, not Stella's, but his, Sky's.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

His eyes sparkled when they were looking into mine.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked. I didn't say anything, Stella didn't either, the two of us, stood and stared at him, shocked, " Well, okay then, Be more careful next time."

He started to walk away.

"Wait," He turned around when I had hollered at him, he started to walk back and his eyes looked back into mine again, I got so lost in his blue eyes. His blue sparkling eyes.

"Yes miss?" He said, his voice was so, smooth and soft.

"Uh..."

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Bl-Bl-Bl-"

"Her name is Bloom." Stella said, smiling looking at me.

"Well, uh, Bloom, maybe we should go out some time?" I nodded my head.

_**Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This night is sparkling don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

I went out with him. He was such an amazing guy, like all th hummors about him, they were all true. He was a real gentalmen. I felt like a dream,but I knew it wasn't. It was a dream that I had that came true. Everyone in Alfea was so jealous of me. It was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale. I am dating the guy who every girl wants to date!

He is so prince charming like. I mean it. He is wonderful in every way. I'm wonderstruck!

_**The lingering question kept me up**_

_**2 AM, who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you,**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Sky, we are so wonderful in every way. Just please don't leave me for some other girl... please don't be in love with another... I was enchanted to meet you.

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you know**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, this isn't the best chapter... I had a hard time writing it... so yeah...<strong>

_**Thank you's!**_

**_Bloom2000_**  
><strong><em>Gloxinia<em>**  
><strong><em>winxclubdiaries<em>**

**_Thanks you three very much..._**

**_Sorry if I missed anyone,_**

**_I don't think I did_**

**_but I have a feeling that I'm _**

**_forgetting something..._**

The next chapter is Tecna and Timmy, so when I post that, every character would have at least one chapter up! Every character is getting two chapters, so Musa and Bloom are complete.

-natty.b


	8. TT Crazier

_Crazier_

_with_

_Tecna and Timmy (T/T)_

The singer sang on stage, I don't remember her name, but she had a beautiful voice. Timmy swept me into his arms, as we danced to her lovely song.

_**I'd never gone with the wind**_

_**Just let it flow**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go to**_

_**You open the door**_

_**There's so much more**_

_**I've never seen it before**_

_**I was trying to fly**_

_**But I couldn't find wings**_

_**But you came along and you changed everything**_

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

She kept on singing, and I was so lost into Timmy's eyes. They sparkled in the light of the ball room.

_**I've watched from a distance as you made life your own**_

_**Every sky was your own kind of blue**_

_**And I wanted to know how that would feel**_

_**And you made it so real**_

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

_**You opened my eyes**_

_**And you made me believe**_

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

he stopped in the middle of the song. Why? We both jus stood out of the floor, as everyone danced to the song. He looked me into my eyes. _Tecna I love you. _He told me, softly. _I don't want you to leave me, will you marry me?_

_**Baby you showed me what living is for**_

_**I don't wanna hide anymore**_

_**Oh oh**_

Why, I was shocked. Timmy asked me. I never thought someone would ever ask me this question, but I was wrong. I did. _ Yes Timmy, yes._

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

_**Crazier, crazier, crazier**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yeah yeah, not the best chapter... I could not think of anything for tecna and Timmy... so this is the best I could do!

PrincessSkylar, Bloom2000, Gloxinia, emmolina, robobot14, WinxClubDiaries, and Grace, thanks for your reviews! It means a lot!

-Natty.B


	9. FH Speak Now

_Speak Now_

_with_

_Flora and Helia_

I took a deep breath, as I sat in my car, parked out side of his house, debating if I should go inside or not. I had a choice to make, but I couldn't deside. Should I stand up for myself? or not? I just couldn't decide, it's too big of a choice, a risk. If I go in the, he might realize that he wants me not her, but if I don't I might never see him again, and might not ever get this choose again. So I want Helia? or not?

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Should I actullay do it? Go in and stand up for myself? He left me, for someother girl, and I still love him.

He dumped me for this girl, who is a complete slut by the way she dresses, I never really met the girl, I've only seen her, but still! I just can't stand her! I've heard stories about her from the boys, and they said, she's a spoiled little bitch! I don't even want to meet her, and that's why I'm sitting in my car, thinking if I should go in there, and she is probably in there, like hse usually is. She can't leave Helia for just one second almost!

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room**_

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

_**I lose myself in a daydream**_

_**Where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said, "Speak now"**_

You know, I can see them getting married in a week. I really can, and they only known eachother for two weeks now? Somewhere around there. They haven't known eachother for a month, but I can see them getting married. It's sad, for me especially.

I never wanted this to happen. No girl does, unless you don't actually love them, and she doesn't love him. Love is patent, and kind. And she is surely not one of those, no where near that, from the mouths of Riven, Brandon, and the others.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts to play**_

_**A song that sounds like a death march**_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

He doesn't deserve her! You belong with me Helia! You can't you see it! Everyone else can!

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

_**But I know you wish it was me,**_

_**You wish it was me,**_

_**Don't you?**_

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_

_**You need to hear me out,**_

_**And they said, "Speak now".**_

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_

_**Your time is running out,**_

_**And they said, "Speak now".**_

_**Oh, la, la**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Say a single vow**_

My eyes are filled with tears now. I want to walk through that door, but I can't. I want to be with him, but he obviouly doesn't want me.

_**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**_

_**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

I wiped all the tears out of my eyes, and slowly turned the key, and drove away. I couldn't do it. Maybe one day he will come crawling back to me, or I can come to him, but that day is surely not to day. I'm sorry Helia, but you need to speak now, and let me know!

_**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow,**_

_**You need to hear me out,**_

_**And they said, "Speak now".**_

_**And you'll say "Let's run away now,**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**_

_**So glad you were around**_

_**When they said, "Speak now".**_

* * *

><p><em>Sad, walking away from your true love... isn't it! Sorry for not updating in a while... busy with another story and homework! Hope you enjoyed! Next song is Stella's second... not telling you what the song is, but it's my second favorite Taylor Swift song! But I can't update it until I can find a plot for it... <em>

WinxCLubDiaries PrincessSkylar RoseMarie1314 Bloom2000 SolarianLovix _thanks a lot you five! It means a lot! Stay tuned for the next chapter... Three more chapters to go, then finished!_

_-Natty.B_


	10. SB Superman

_Hey, well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy... Thanks everyone who had reviewed..._**PrincessSkylar** **_Lala and Arey _****WinxClubDiaries****_RoseMarie1314 _****Gloxinia **_**WinxMu****gix36**_**_saMa0 _****cheetahkeys2001**_... Thanks so much for your feedback, it means so much to me! And I always forget to tell you this... there is a poll up to vote for your favorite chapter in this story... feel free to vote anytime, but I suggest that you wait about two more chapters when this is finished until you vote... but that is my opinion... you can vote up to 2 choices..._

* * *

><p><em>Superman<em>

_with _

_Stella and Brandon_

_**Tall, dark and superman**_

_**He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away**_

_**To save the world or go to work**_

_**It's the same thing to me**_

People say their life sucks, they obviously haven't seen mine. They would feel greatful for their life if they saw mine, complete torcher.

It's just not fair! I should marry who I want to marry, stupid fathers with their stupid rules. I mean, he might as well keep me captured in a celler and then make me fall in love with someone he wants me to marry, just to save me the pain of falling for another, which is not a prince, and in Dad's words "even worse then a peasant, a servant boy, a squire." Which was completely rude of him. Not just to him, but to me as well.

_**He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition**_

_**I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him**_

_**I hang on every word you say, yay**_

_**And you smile and say, "How are you? "**_

_**I say, "Just fine"**_

_**I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever**_

I still remember that day, the day my dad found out about our engagment, which made my dad want to kill Brandon, and he told me it was better this way and left, which in my mind... it's not. He should've known that I could find away to marry him, that's how they did it in fairytales... happily ever after.

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**You've got a busy day today**_

_**Go save the world, I'll be around**_

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**Come back I'll be with you someday**_

_**I'll be right here on the ground**_

_**When you come back down**_

I guess I'm not getting that happily ever after, aren't I? It's too obvious I'm not... he already left, left me here to marry some complete stranger that I haven't even met, and is too afraid to even met him, I'd probably be better off marrying some guy off the street, I seen my dad pick out a guy to be my date at a ball on Eurakclyan... It didn't turn out pretty... so let's just say I'm better off with a hobo... or even worse than that... single for the rest of my life.

_**Tall, dark and beautiful**_

_**He's complicated, he's irrational**_

_**But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah**_

_**Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'**_

_**He's not all bad like his reputation**_

_**And I can't hear one single word they say**_

_**And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK**_

_**I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day**_

How scary huh... me a princess... not going to have a prince by my side... Well for me that's scary, some people find that good... they want to be single forever... die alone, but not me no no nope, not a day!

I always thought Brandon and I would rule Soloria... or something like that... a happy ending... Happily ever after. Right noe I'm starting to think, there isn't going to be a happyily ever after for me. Just face... my life is over!

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**You've got a busy day today**_

_**Go save the world I'll be around**_

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**Come back I'll be with you someday**_

_**I'll be right here on the ground**_

_**When you come back down**_

Brandon, you didn't have to leave. My dad won't kill you... I wouldn't let him, I know you know that, so why did you leave me? You were my superhero. Always there for me... always strong and beautiful, you didn't have to go... but you did... come back! You know where I am... and I'm waiting for you right here... even if I go ahead and do what my father ask and marry this guy I never met... but please don't make me do that... the priest does ask you to speak now, for a reason. Save me from this mess... you aren't just a superhero... you're superman to me.

_**And I watch you fly around the world**_

_**And I hope you don't save some other girl**_

_**Don't forget, don't forget about me**_

_**I'm far away but I never let you go**_

_**I'm lovestruck and looking out the window**_

_**Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be**_

_**Right here wishing the flowers were from you**_

_**Wishing the card was from you**_

_**Wishing the call was from you**_

_**'Cause I loved you from the very first day**_

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**You've got a busy day today**_

_**Go save the world, I'll be around...**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**I swear I'll be with you someday**_

_**I'll be right here on the ground**_

_**When you come back down**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**When you come back down**_


	11. LN Better Than Revenge

_I could have done better for this chapter, so this is not the best chapter written..._

* * *

><p><em>Better Than Revenge<em>

_with_

_Layla and Nabu_

_**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**_

One word, stalkers. Some can be super crazy, some can be nice and sweet, but they are trying to get one thing, and they tend to never stop until they have it. That's what happened to me. Nabu is getting stalked by this creepy crazy girl, and I absolutely hate her.

She's always following him, even on our dates, she's somwhere in a tree or something. Nabu doesn't want to amitt that she's stalking him, but she is! She is trying to take him away from me so she can have him, not me. Which is not going to happen! I'm not letting her!

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**_

_**I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him**_

_**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**_

_**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_**She's not a saint**_

_**And she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known**_

_**For the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**Stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

This girl has him wrapped around her little finger, but Nabu doesn't notice it. He denys it, it's almost like he's on her side, not mine, or if he's falling in love with her, and not me.

This girl is just completely mean, not only she stalks Nabu, but she is like black mailing me to leave Nabu, but I'm not giving up on him. I need to stand up for myself, and what I want, not just get walked over and stepped on by her.

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

_**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**_

_**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_**Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go**_

_**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**_

_**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

Words can't discribe how much I hate this girl and how mad I am. First she stalks my boyfriend, second Nabu makes friends with her and talks to her, when I was standing right next to him.

_**She's not a saint**_

_**And she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known**_

_**For the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**Stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**I'm just another thing for you**_

_**To roll your eyes at, honey**_

_**You might have him but haven't you heard**_

_**I'm just another thing for you**_

_**To roll your eyes at, honey**_

_**You might have him but I always get the last word**_

_**Whoa**_

_**She's not a saint**_

_**And she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known**_

_**For the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**Stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

I'd watch every step I take if I were her. One word again... revenge. There is nothing I do better than revenge.

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.**_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**I don't think you do**_

_**I don't think you do**_

_**Let's hear the applause**_

_**Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)**_

_**So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**_

_**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The message to this song is very bad... revenge is never the answer, but this is a great song besides for the message. Anyways Hope you enjoyed one song left, and it's for Tecna and Timmy, give you a hint on the song... it's on the speak now album.

Anyway PrincessSkylar, SolarianLovix, Gloxinia, and winxclubdiaries thanks for reviewing. one chapter left and I'm finally done!

-Natty.B


	12. TT Mine

Hey my dear readers! Well this is the last chapter! Excited? Well it's a happy song, and it's a valentine's chapter because of course it's Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, every where on earth... and the magical realms!

* * *

><p><em>Mine<em>

_with_

_Tecna and Timmy_

_**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**_

_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

Technology. Number one thing I like. That's my Valentines date, my computer, the love of my life. I don't get love. I mean, what is better than a date with your laptop? I mean, it's the most wonderful thing we were given, and people would rather be going on dates with other people, instead of surfing the web.

_**I say "Can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch?"**_

_**The moment I can see it.**_

_**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**_

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time.**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

I guess I was completely wrong. I fell in love with this guy named Timmy. He was like me as well... loves technology, and to learning. I met him at the library, and that is when I started to believe in love.

I was looking for a new book. I felt like reading, and I wanted something new, anthropology. I was in one of the isles, and there was someone behind me, looking at the shelf behind me, and her fell, on top of me. Books scattered all over the place. Our eyes met, cleaning up the books on the ground.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**_

_**But we got bills to pay,**_

_**We got nothing figured out,**_

_**When it was hard to take,**_

_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**_

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

I actually had a date on Valentine's day... not my computer, for the very first time. And everything went well, until like a week later, we got into a fight. I really thought it was going to be the end, but it wasn't. We made up. And it was a stupid fight. It was just one of those little things, no big deal.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**And I remember that fight**_

_**Two-thirty AM**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**_

'_**cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**_

He was truly my first love, and still is, and forever will be, and will forever bee my only love. He is truly the best thing that's ever been mine.

_**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**_

_**Hold on, make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_**

**_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._**

**_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_**

**_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._**

**_(Hold on) I can see it,_**

**_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._**

Thanks every one who had been supporting me all the way with this story by reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thanks again. Thanks for last chapter reviewers, Lala and Arey, Gloxinia, Anon34, WinxClubDiaries thanks you four so much. ANd thanks to people to review later on as well! Even though you might not get a proper thank you... I do still really appreciate it! Don't forget to vote for my poll for this story, won't be up much longer!

**-Natty.B**


	13. Chapter 13

** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Happy Valentine's day everyone. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story, sad/happy story. I had some fun writing it and had enjoyed reading your reviews. Now I couldn't write a chapter for every song of hers... I wish I could, but I can't, but thanks to all of you ho had gave me chapter suggestions through out the story, I appreciate it, very much! As well as all of the reviews to this story! I really appreciate that as well!**

**Before I say good bye to this story, don't forget to vote in the poll for this story, won't be up for much longer! You can vote up to 3 choices. I just want to know your guy's opinion!**

**Also don't forget to check out my other stories as well! You might enjoy those!**

**Farewell for now,**

**-Natty.B**


End file.
